An operator's cab for a motor grader typically includes a number of controls for operating the working tools on the motor grader. For example, one known motor grader uses sixteen different control levers to operate the motor grader work tool. The controls extend across the front of the operator's cab for easy access by the operator. Because so many controls are placed in front of the operator, operating cabs are typically of a generally square configuration. Because the operator sits behind the controls, he may not have a view of the work tool and/or the front wheels of the motor grader. Accordingly, during use, to get a proper view of the work tool, an operator may be required to stand or otherwise move within the operator's cab to a position where he has increased visibility.
In addition to providing a housing for the controls of the motor grader, an operator's cab should also be structurally sound. For example, the operator's cab must be designed to protect an operator in the event of a roll-over. A support structure capable of withstanding such loads may include vertical support bars extending from the top to the bottom of the operator's compartment. Because operator's cabs are typically square, the vertical support bars may be placed at the corners. Vertical support bars at these locations are typically in the line of sight of an operator and located directly between the operator and the work tool, such as the blade. Thus, the operator's view of the work tool may be impaired. Improvements in the visibility of an operator may increase efficiency and productivity of the operator running the motor grader. Increases in efficiency and productivity reduce costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,969 to Sandrock et al. discloses an operator's cab on a rubber tire front end loader. The operator's cab includes a front windshield that appears to be angled to the center of the cab from a side of the cab. However, the operator's compartment disclosed in the '969 patent does not increase the viewing area sufficient for a motor grader. In addition, the location of the vertical support bars still would obstruct an operator's view when such an operator's compartment would be used on a motor grader. Accordingly, the operator's compartment in the '969 patent does not disclose a system that would sufficiently increase visibility of an operator to the work tools of the motor grader.
The disclosed operator's cab overcomes one or more of the deficiencies of the prior art by increasing an operator's viewing area.